


Angel On My Shoulder

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Amethyst's Titantic Thighs, Awkwardness, Cunnilingus, E350 After Dark, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, I was just playing with my imagination, Inanimate Objects, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, My First Smut, Object Insertion, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rather an odd place to start if I'm honest, Sex, Shapeshifting, Threesome - F/F/F, Transformation, also there's some swears, and everything got intense, let me know if i've missed anything i should have tagged, thank realfakedoors for that last tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Amethyst enlists Sadie to help her find a gift for Peridot's 'Earthday' - her one-year anniversary of being on Earth. Unfortunately, the piece of old Homeworld tech they find activates early.It is going a strange and awkward three days...





	Angel On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it. I've written smut. The only thing I have left to write now is probably Western.
> 
> I should note that this contains a bit of a weird kink, so... yeah. Also it's thirty pages long and the lewd stuff doesn't happen until, like, the last five or six - I think my heart's mostly in writing characters and telling stories, after all. Oh, and if you're worried this is a shift in my writing style, don't be - Marooned Together, Ruby Stars, Salt Seas, Woomera, etc, they're going to stay exactly as they always have.
> 
> I'd also like to thank [realfakedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfakedoors/pseuds/realfakedoors) for helping with this and not thinking I'm weird, and [SilverScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScribe/pseuds/SilverScribe) and [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH) for their help with proofreading and discussing the concept.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Angel On My Shoulder**

The cylinder had sat in an old Homeworld laboratory for thousands of years.

It was an innocent looking thing, short and green and marked with the logo of the Diamond Authority, and it was about the size of a tall cola can. There was a button on top, but it was so similar in colour to the rest of the object that it was nearly impossible to see.

The experiment had been simple - Pink wanted humans for the zoo, but that took up space in cargo ships. Therefore, Blue had commissioned work on the cylinder to make it a little easier and a little more efficient. But Pink was ‘shattered’ before the device went into mass production, and it was dropped during the evacuation of Earth.

So there it stayed, on the floor, for millennia. Until one day…

“Yo, Pearl, mind if I stash this?”

“What? Yes, okay, that’s great Amethyst.”

And so it languished in Amethyst’s room instead, on a pile between a pile of old socks and an old copy of the 1974 album _Having Fun With Elvis On Stage_ \- basically between two big loads of trash. And there it would have stayed, lost and forgotten, if it hadn’t been for Peridot’s ‘Earthday.”

Earthday was what Steven called the anniversary of the day Peridot defied Yellow Diamond and stayed on Earth, becoming a Crystal Gem. (She had lamented his rejection of ‘Clodday’ as the agreed upon naming convention, citing that it carried too much of a negative sentiment.) It was three days out from that Earthday, a warm day in August, and Amethyst was determined to do something special to mark the occasion - and by _special_ , she meant she was finally going to ask her out. But she needed a gift, too - something special. Maybe she had some old Homeworld tech lying around that she could tinker with?

But she had a lot of room to cover, and therefore needed an extra pair of hands. Steven was out at Connie’s, Pearl had gone grocery shopping, Bismuth was at the Forge and Garnet was doing whatever Garnet did when she was in her room alone, so she needed to think outside the box a little. (And Vidalia was at a PTA meeting, destroying all who questioned Onion, so that was out.)

Why not good old Sadie Killer?

After Steven, Amethyst was the Crystal Gem Sadie saw the most - she had frequented the Big Donut regularly. They’d gotten into many conversations over the time she’d worked there, and why she wouldn’t say Amethyst was her _best_ friend, she did enjoy the purple quartz’s company. And besides, she couldn’t _not_ help someone in love - Steven had rubbed off on her a little too much for that.

She was just looking over a pile, wondering where on earth Amethyst had gotten all those Dutch paintings and how valuable they’d be if they weren’t covered in spilt yak’s milk when she spied the small green cylinder.

“Hey Amethyst!” she called, “I think I found something!”

“Just a second!” exclaimed Amethyst, “I’m on my way!”

There was a loud crash as she tumbled down an unseen junk mountain.

Sadie knelt down, carefully picking up the cylinder and looking it over in her hand. What was it, she wondered? Part of her thought it might be one of those bluetooth speakers, but she couldn’t find where the sound came from. Maybe it was a thermos? No, it was too heavy, and most thermoses weren’t technologically advanced instruments. ( _Most_ \- there was that one family in Illinois who had thermoses that captured ghosts, according to rumour anyway.)

“What’cha got, Donut Girl?”

Sadie juggled the cylinder from one hand to the other - she never noticed her finger accidentally pressing down on the button.

“I dunno, some kind of… science tube?” replied Sadie, shrugging.

She threw the cylinder over to Amethyst and placed her hand on her waist.

“Hmm… yeah, it could work,” replied Amethyst, “If it’s something cool and not some kind of Homeworld soup holder… yeah, I can roll with this. Thanks Sadie.”

Sadie grinned. She was about to respond when a computerised voice suddenly blared from the cylinder.

“ _Beginning storage process._ ”

“What does _that_ mean?”

That was what Sadie _wanted_ to say. The problem was, she suddenly couldn’t move a muscle in her face, or indeed, any part of her body. She was frozen solid, still grinning jovially at Amethyst with one hand on her hip and the other at ease. She couldn’t even _breathe_.

Amethyst glanced down at the cylinder.

“Uh… Homeworld junk?” she said, “Can… can we not?”

“ _Converting matter state._ ”

The slight ache within Sadie’s lungs from the lack of air slowly faded as her body took on a glossy sheen. Her hair turned into a solid mass of yellow, her skin and clothes hardening until they were rock solid. Still she grinned through shining white teeth, looking to all the world like a hyper detailed metal statue.

“Oh shoot, oh darn, oh - wait, Steven’s not here,” muttered Amethyst, “Aw shit, aw _fuck…_ ”

“ _Activating miniaturisation._ ”

Before Amethyst’s eyes, Sadie began to reduce in size. In a second, she was a third of her original height, then half, then a quarter. A small, silver base formed into existence under her feet to keep her upright, and before long, she was just four inches tall.

“Shit, aw shit… are you okay-”

“ _Please state storage identification.”_

“-Donut Girl?”

The words ‘Donut Girl’ appeared in gold letters on the side of the silver base.

“ _Thank you for using Blue Diamond’s Protoypical Reminder To Peridot-G3R To Name The Device Later. Psychic link is now connecting to closest sentient being, Amethyst 8XM. Have a nice day._ ”

“Sadie? Come on, can you move? Can you talk? Ah shit, Barb’s gonna _strangle_ me!”

_Amethyst?_

Amethyst heard a familiar voice in her head.

“Sadie? That you?”

_I… no, it’s Lars, of_ course _it’s me! What the heck just happened to me? I can’t move my… my_ anything _!_

“Yeah, little snag,” replied Amethyst, scratching the back of her head, “Uh, I think the tube turned you into some kind of figure? And, like, not an action kind, just a normal one…”

_What?!_

“Hold on,” said Amethyst, grabbing a mirror from another trash pile, “I’ll show you what I mean.”

_What do you mean - I don’t need to see what I_ look _like, Amethyst, I need to be changed back before…_

She trailed off as Amethyst held the mirror in front of her.

Her body was glossy, and she could see the highlights from the light on her… was it still skin? She looked like an exceptionally made miniature, finely sculpted and superbly detailed. Combined with her pose, with the cheerful, almost serene smile and the relaxed posture, she almost felt like she looked…

Wait. No, _no!_ She shook the thought from her mind. This was a bad thing, she told herself, a _very_ bad thing. And it definitely wasn’t - no no _no no **no.**_

She heard Amethyst giggle.

_What’s so funny?_

“Just heard you talking to yourself,” replied Amethyst, “You’re sort of into this, aren’t you?”

_I… I… no, shut up, I… look, can we just fix this?_

Amethyst nodded, looking over the cylinder. After some careful studying, she found the button, pressing gently down on it with her thumb.

_“Error. Device out of charge. Please see your supervisor for recharging._ ”

“...okay, not good,” said Amethyst.

_No shit._

“Whoa! Potty mouth!” exclaimed Amethyst.

_I’m trapped as a small metal figure, I can’t move and the only thing that could change me back doesn’t work. If I wanna swear, I’m gonna_ fucking _swear!_

“Okay, okay!” Amethyst held up her hands, “I… we’ll figure something out, I promise.”

She knelt down and picked up Sadie, lifting her up to eye level.

“I’m not gonna leave you like this,” she said, “I _promise._ ”

_I… thanks, Amethyst._

Amethyst smiled.

“...though you gotta admit, you do look pretty cute like that.”

_Amethyst!_

“Sorry, sorry!”

* * *

Click.

_“Error. Device out of charge. Please see your supervisor for recharging._ ”

Click.

_“Error. Device out of charge. Please see your supervisor for recharging._ ”

Click.

_“Error. Device out of charge. Please see your supervisor for recharging._ ”

_This is how you’re fixing the machine._

Amethyst was sitting on the couch, tapping the button on the cylinder repeatedly. She had placed Sadie on the coffee table.

“Do I _look_ like an engineer?” snapped Amethyst.

_Just get Pearl to help you or something? Or heck, why not Peridot!_

“No!”

Amethyst tugged anxiously on a lock of her hair.

“If Pearl finds out about this, she’s gonna freak!” she exclaimed, “And we can’t tell Garnet, Bismuth or Steven ‘cause they’ll just tell her! And we can’t tell Peridot because this is supposed to be her Earthday surprise, and _Lapis_ …”

_You’re seriously not gonna ask_ Peridot _for help. Even though she can probably fix this._

“Well, I just! - I…”

She sighed.

“...I just don’t wanna mess this up,” she said, “I mean, I probably already have, but… but I want this to work, and if I ruin it, I…”

She ran her hands through her hair.

“No, we can’t tell her, not until her Earthday!”

_But Amethyst, that’s in three days! What am I supposed to do in that time?_

“Well, maybe there’s a manual in my room, I don’t know!” replied Amethyst, “Probably not, I sorta eat them a lot! I… I just…”

She deflated, burying her head in her hands.

“Aw, who am I kidding? I can’t,” she sighed, “I’ll get Peri, we’ll see if we can fix it, and maybe I’ll find something else…”

_Is there a special reason you can’t give her the cylinder until then?_

Amethyst nodded.

“She always loves it when I help her with her doodads,” she replied, “It was gonna be part of our date, and then we’d… you know, I’d lead that into… but yeah, it’s selfish, I…”

She heard a sigh in her mind.

_Alright, fine, just… call mom, tell her I’m out of town for band stuff or something, and add fixing the device to your date plan. Just… make sure you_ tell _Peridot it’s me, okay?_

“Oh, yeah, Peridot won’t flip at me, she’ll probably think it-wait, what?” exclaimed Amethyst, “You’d do this for me?”

_Yeah, I guess I would. Just do me a favour and keep me safe until then, okay?_

“Sadie,” replied Amethyst, “While you’re with me, _nothing’s_ gonna happen to my tiny lil’ Donut-”

“ _Arf! Arf!_ ”

Pumpkin leapt onto the coffee table, grabbing Sadie in her mouth and scurrying off up stairs to Steven’s bed.

“Wait, Pumpkin, no! Not a toy, _not a toy!_ ”

**_AMETHYYYYYST!!!_ **

* * *

_I hate this._

“Yeah, I know.”

Amethyst was running hot water into the sink, her expression tired. It had taken half an hour - _half an hour_ \- to retrieve Sadie from Pumpkin, and she felt positively exhausted. She told herself to ask Lapis what they were feeding the thing - she was _far_ too energetic.

In any case, Sadie now needed a wash, since she very much didn’t intend to spend three days covered in Pumpkin’s slobber and dust bunnies from under the bed. Usually, Amethyst was adverse to this sort of thing - leaving dirty things out annoyed Pearl, and that was fun - but considering she was asking her friend to remain as an inanimate object for three days… well, she’d better start cleaning.

“Okay, quick question,” said Amethyst, “You _probably_ can’t drown like this, right?”

_I mean,_ probably _._

“Cool.”

Without hesitation, she held Sadie’s head under the tap.

_Wait, Amethyst, hang on a - oh. Oh._

Amethyst pursed her lips as she heard Sadie’s voice shudder slightly in her head.

“Uh, Donut Girl?” she asked, “You okay?”

_I’m fine, fine, just… that was a-a bit of a shock, y’know!_

“Your voice is shaking a bit,” replied Amethyst, “Are you…”

She trailed off, her expression twisting into a sly grin. Slowly, she pulled Sadie back from the tap and brought her up to eye level.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” she asked.

_Liked? What? Amethyst, I-I-I was just surprised, okay! Like, I expected to drown and then I-_

Amethyst quickly held her body under the tap again - she chuckled as she heard a sudden, surprised moan. She pulled her back, her grin widening.

“Feel good?” she asked.

_I… no, I just… I…_

Sadie sighed in defeated resignation.

_Okay, it was pretty… um…_ stimulating _, I guess? Like, the water touching my body is just…_

She trailed off and was silent for several moments. Slowly, Amethyst’s grin disappeared from her face, replaced with a look of concern.

“Okay, we… we don’t have to keep doing this, if you don’t want to,” she said, “I can just… find another way of cleaning you, or we can just forget it and…”

_No._

Sadie’s mental voice took on a sudden firmness.

_Put me back in_.

Amethyst stared down at the figure in her hand, her eyebrows rising.

“But… are you sure?” she asked, “I mean, it sounded like you were…”

_I’m sure, Amethyst. I… I_ need _to go back in_.

Amethyst nodded - her expression still serious.

“Okay, but if you want to stop at any time, just tell me,” she said.

Slowly and carefully, she ran Sadie under the tap again, hearing her groan echo in her head. Amethyst felt her cheeks burn slightly as she reached for the flannel - as she began to rub on her glossy surface, she heard short, sharp cries from the frozen musician.

_Oh, oh yeah, this is… this is actually pretty good…_

Amethyst wasn’t quite listening. In her mind's eye, she saw Peridot; her smile, her habits, her nasally laugh - and for a moment felt deeply treacherous. But why, she wondered? This was normal - well, no it wasn’t, but she wasn’t exactly doing anything _lewd_ , right?

Right?

* * *

“...so the moral of the story is, Napoleon was a dick.”

Night had fallen over Beach City, and Amethyst lay on the floor in her room. She had sat Sadie next to her head and now lay on her side, telling stories of old adventures to pass the time. She didn’t know the time - maybe it was midnight? - but she had to admit she was enjoying herself. Sadie was a good listener, and she asked great questions of massive historical value.

_Wait, you did_ what _with that revolutionary woman?_

Like that, for example.

“Okay, first thing you gotta understand,” replied Amethyst, “Paris in 1793 was _wild_. So much stuff goin’ on - you could do whatever you wanted if you knew your way around. And there was this old carriage that Boney was supposed to be guarding that belonged to the King, and guess who swiped the key to it?”

She laughed, pointing to herself.

“So yeah, we did it in the King’s private carriage,” she said, “And when Napoleon caught us, he was _pissed._ ”

_What, so you just…_ under his nose?! _That’s amazing!_

“And that was just the _first_ time Napoleon tried to kill me,” nodded Amethyst, “Now, the _second_ time he just blew everything out of proportion - I mean, it’s not like I was the _first_ person Josephine cheated on him with…”

She shrugged.

“I said he could get in on it if he wanted,” she muttered, “I mean, I _knew_ he’d say no - otherwise I wouldn’t have _asked…_ ”

She chuckled again.

“So that’s why I’m not allowed in France anymore,” she finished, “I think they actually wrote in into their constitution - _no Amethysts_.”

She grinned as she heard Sadie laugh. God, she thought, she has a cute…

Her face fell.

_Amethyst? You okay?_

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” replied Amethyst, “I just… I’m just thinking of Peri.”

She rolled over, looking up at the ceiling.

“You think it’s okay to… I dunno, just shooting my mouth off here… like _two_ people?”

There was a brief pause.

_I think so? I mean, some people don’t go for that, but if you communicated it, I don’t see why it’d be a problem. I mean, it’s just polyamory, right - like Buck, Jenny and Sour Cream have._

“No way, really?!”

_Yeah! I mean, I found out when we were at a hotel for the band, but I think it’s sort of an open secret at this point._

“...yeah, that makes sense.”

She shook her head.

“Sorry man, I’m just… feeling a bit weird about all this.”

You’re _feeling a bit weird?_

Amethyst chuckled, rolling back over to look at her frozen friend.

“Yeah, good point,” she replied, “I mean, that stuff with the sink? We do that again, you’re not gonna wanna change back!”

_Amethyst…_ Sadie’s mental voice was threatening, but at the same time jovial.

“What? It’d work out,” replied Amethyst, “I could put you up by the window, polish you up every day. Heck, let’s cancel Peri, just do that…

_Amethyst, no._

There was a shy chuckle underlining Sadie’s words.

“Well, Donut Girl, you can’t say the thought doesn’t turn you on,” said Amethyst, crossing her arms.

_I… okay, fine, you win, it does. But I’ve got…_

“Yeah, don’t worry, Peri will fix this,” nodded Amethyst, “You don’t gotta worry about a thing.”

She sighed, closing her eyes.

Sadie didn’t have to worry about a thing - that, it seemed, was Amethyst’s job.

* * *

The next day saw the Crystal Gems out on a mission.

Amethyst hadn't wanted to leave Sadie alone, but she could think of no feasible way to skip the mission without making Garnet, Pearl and Bismuth suspicious. So instead, she discreetly left Sadie by the window, looking out over the beach. Hopefully no one would decide to pop in to visit while they were gone.

It was a beautiful day, and Sadie felt a relaxing warmth as the sunlight caressed her body. She had worried she'd fall prey to boredom, but instead, she found herself dozing - although you'd have never been able to tell from her expression, which remained in the same cheerful grin as always.

Rather abruptly during her early afternoon of restful meditation, she heard the pitter-patter of footsteps in the sand, followed by the louder creaking of the wooden deck outside. The door creaked open and suddenly banged shut, and she heard a stream of frustrated muttering.

_Somebody’s here._

“I can't believe they didn't invite _me_ on the mission! I'm more than a match for any corrupted clod!”

_Peridot!_

Peridot continued to mutter grumpily, and Sadie could hear her footsteps getting ever louder. The chair by the window groaned and squeaked as she threw herself down on it, shaking Sadie’s vision for the briefest moment,

“Hmm… what's this?”

Sadie’s vision span around and she found herself staring up at the little green gem’s face.

“Donut Girl,” she read, her brow furrowed, “Hmm… it would seem to be a recreation of Sadie Killer.”

Sadie would have raised an eyebrow if she could. How did she know about her band?

“I must remember to thank Steven for that album,” continued Peridot, “The lyrics are deeply cathartic to a former Homeworld worker such as myself. Not to mention, the lead singer is particularly aesthetically pleasing.”

_What?!_

Peridot sat down, holding Sadie closer.

“But I love Amethyst,” she lamented, probably thinking she was speaking to a doll, “I doubt such a superior gem feels the same way about me, but I can't change it. And yet, when I watch that Working Dead video, I… Ugh, emotions are inefficient and dumb and I hate them!”

Peridot lay back, groaning.

“I have met Killer’s alter ego, _Miller_ ,” she continued, “At Garnet’s wedding. Her capacity for kindness, for... _sweetness,_ I guess…”

She sat up, gently returning Sadie to her spot on the windowsil. Sadie watched her climb to her feet, her gaze fixed towards the floorboards, a heavy and deliberate sigh exiting her body.

“Pumpkin, Lion, Cat Steven!” Peridot crossed her arms and raised her voice. “One of you come out of hiding so I don't feel like some kind of clod who talks to herself!”

None of them emerged, and Peridot groaned.

“Well, I guess _you_ listened to me,” she muttered, glancing down at Sadie, “Right?”

She wandered over to the Temple door, her shoulders slightly hunched in dejection.

_Yeah… I_ did. _Aw, jeez… I'd better tell Amethyst…_

* * *

“She really said that?”

Amethyst paced back and forth, hand resting on her temple. They had returned to her room, the mission completed - Amethyst had skilfully managed to grab Sadie before anyone noticed by claiming to have seen a monkey in the roof.

The conversation had started normally - or, as normally as things _could_ when one of you was stuck as a figurine. Sadie had described the relaxing, meditative, almost therapeutic feeling of standing in the window and soaking in the sunlight, and Amethyst had again joked about never turning her back. Sadie mentally tried to convince herself that the idea didn't seem at all attractive.

Nope, that didn't turn her on, no sir. If she told herself that enough, it might even become true.

Inevitably, however, the discussion had turned to Peridot. Now a flustered Amethyst paced in front of one of her many proverbial piles of garbage, occasionally glancing at the little figure on the floor.

“She loves me,” said Amethyst, her voice soft and somewhat awed, “But… but she's hot for you, too?”

_I guess?_

Amethyst took a deep breath and sat down in front of Sadie, picking her up.

“Okay, full disclosure, Donut Girl,” she said, “Peri’s… Peri’s not the only one who's sweet on you right now. And I don't mean Lars.”

_I… I think I'm starting to notice that, yeah._

“Yep,” said Amethyst, drawing out the P.

She swallowed nervously and continued.

“Okay, here's the deal,” she said, “I don't do anything you're not cool with, right? You don't like what I say, I never bring this up again, got it?”

_Got it._

“Me, you and Peridot,” said Amethyst bluntly, “Would you be in?”

There was a long silence. Amethyst gripped the floor; the wait for an answer was excruciating, and her mind played out all manner of rejections and disasters.

_I… I’d be happy to give it a shot._

“Wait, really?” replied Amethyst.

_Yeah! I… I mean, I’d be open for it. I… what’s the harm in trying, right? I mean, you’re nice and… and she’s nice, and, um, you’re both…_

Amethyst grinned slyly, trying to ignore the blush on her cheeks.

“Hell, Miller, you ain’t half bad yourself,” she replied, holding Sadie closer to her eye, “And hey, I’ve always had a thing for _donuts…_ ”

She heard Sadie chuckle nervously, and imagined she must be blushing herself if she could.

“Plus,” Amethyst added mischievously, “I’m liking that glossy look you got going there.”

_Don’t get used to it, I’m changing back soon._

“Are you, though?” replied Amethyst, “ _Are you?_ ”

They laughed, Amethyst revelling in the adorable sound reverbing in her head. As the laughter subsided, Amethyst gazed at Sadie’s tiny head, her expression becoming serious.

“Is it okay if I…”

_Yeah._

Amethyst nodded, drawing Sadie down towards her mouth. Gently, she planted a kiss on the top of her head, holding her there for several moments, drinking in the moment. She heard a sigh in her mind, and her blush deepened once more.

Eventually, she drew Sadie back.

“How did that feel?”

_...right._

* * *

Living with Steven meant periodically being invited to random, unplanned family gatherings. Today was no different. For no other reason than that is was a sunny day with a pleasant breeze, Steven had called the gems up onto the hill next to the lighthouse for a picnic, something Amethyst would normally be completely down for.

Today was very different, of course. Peridot’s Earthday was fresh on her mind; it was coming up rapidly, too rapidly, and if things went as she hoped, everything was going to change. If it didn’t - well, things were also going to change, but in a much worse way. On top of that, she felt somewhat _closed in_ around the other Crystal Gems - a deep paranoia set in as she wondered if they were starting to suspect she was hiding something.

For example, Amethyst didn’t _normally_ take a bag out with her.

She had hidden herself away by the lighthouse itself, overlooking the town - she needed to clear her head, and she knew Steven would give her some space. It was more Garnet or especially Pearl she was worried about - she didn’t put it past them to come over and start interrogating her.

_Can I come out for a bit? It’s pretty dark in here._

“Oh, right, yeah - I think I’ve got away from the others for a bit.”

Amethyst opened the bag and pulled Sadie out, setting her down on the grass next to her. She heard a contented sigh.

_Much better._

Amethyst raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t tell me the wind is-”

_Not_ that _kind of better. Just… it’s nice, you know?_

Amethyst chuckled.

“Yeah,” she said, “It is.”

She sat back against the lighthouse wall, sighing.

“I have to ask her before tomorrow,” she said, “But… I don’t know what to say? Like, do I ask if she just wants to hang? Do I let her know what’s happened? Do I say ‘Webflix and Chill’ and hope she gets what I mean?”

_Well, fixing the device is part of her present, right? Just tell her you’ve got something special to show her, but you can’t tell her until tomorrow, ‘cause it’s a surprise._

“Yeah, but… I don’t want to make her uncomfortable, you know?” replied Amethyst, “And how do I bring _you_ up? What if she’s not open to…”

_Just be yourself, Ame. And if she’s not open, she’s not open; you wanted her first, I won’t get in the way._

“Wait… but _I_ don’t want to choose! Is that selfish? Do we just… have an open relationship?”

Amethyst shook her head anxiously.

“This is all so new and weird,” she muttered.

“Penny for your thoughts? Is that what they say?”

Oh no.

**Oh no.**

Bismuth had walked up to her, and was now standing next to her, arms crossed. Her face was set into a smirk, but it was more teasing than unkind. When Amethyst didn’t reply - mostly because her brain was overwhelmed looking for a way out - she slowly sat down, putting a hand on Amethyst’s shoulder.

“Hey, I won’t push if you don’t want me too,” she said, “But I get the sense you’re having romantic problems.”

Amethyst’s eyes widened. “How did you-”

“I was in a rebellion with Pearl for centuries, I know the signs,” replied Bismuth cheerfully.

Amethyst chuckled involuntarily.

“Look, you don’t have to do anything ‘till you’re ready,” said Bismuth, “But you also don’t have to sit here talking to your… what is that, anyway?”

“Nothing!” Amethyst grabbed Sadie and quickly hid her away.

“Ah, it’s a personal thing,” nodded Bismuth, “I getcha. What I was gonna say is, if you wanna talk, you can talk to me. I ain’t gonna judge you.”

Amethyst thought for a moment.

“So, there’s… two people…”

“One of whom is Peridot.”

“What-”

“I see the way you look at her,” replied Bismuth, “And if that isn’t love, I don’t know what love is. But there’s another one, right?”

Amethyst nodded.

“You met Sadie at the wedding, right?” she asked.

“The short one? Sings in that band?” Bismuth nodded.

“Yeah, yeah,” replied Amethyst, “And I’m sort of… well, Sadie said she was open to, well, it being the three of us, but I don’t know if Peridot will…”

“The only way you’ll ever know is if you ask,” Bismuth supplied.

She leaned over, looking back towards the picnic. Peridot was holding up a slice of wholemeal bread, scrutinising it carefully - her face was twisted into a grimace of concentration.

“Why isn’t this working?” she asked out loud, “The package says _contains iron!_ ”

“You wanna swoop in, I’ll keep everyone else busy,” said Bismuth, “Whatever happens, I’ll be there for you.”

She smiled, gently squeezing Amethyst’s shoulder.

“So what do you say?” Bismuth asked, “You in?”

Amethyst swallowed and nodded.

“Okay, give it about a minute.”

Bismuth got up and walked back to the main group, leaving Amethyst alone again. She wiped her forehead - that had been _too_ close. Thank god she’d hidden Sadie before Bismuth could get a proper…

_Amethyst?_

Wait, hang on, where had she put Sadie?

_Amethyst? I think…_

Well, whenever she was reflexively putting something away, it was her whip - and that went in her gem, so…

_Look down._

Amethyst looked down.

“ _Oh my god!_ ”

She quickly yanked Sadie out from under her top, lifting her up to eye level.

“Oh _shit_ , I am _so sorry_ , I just… because my whip… oh god, _aw fuck!_ Are you okay?”

There was a long silence.

_Well, I’ve got to admit, it was... pretty hot._

Amethyst blinked. Then, slowly and nervously, she began to laugh.

“This is so _weird_ ,” she chuckled.

_Yeah, it is. It really is._

Amethyst could hear Sadie laughing too, and the sound calmed her down, just a little.

When she had finished laughing, Amethyst climbed to her feet, taking a deep breathe. It was time.

Carefully slipping Sadie back into the bag, she stepped out from behind the lighthouse, walking towards Peridot who now stood by the fence. Bismuth was a ways away, showing off some her arm shapeshifting to Steven, Greg, Garnet and Pearl (who was especially interested, but, then again, she was especially interested in everything Bismuth did.)

Every step Amethyst took felt heavier, and the butterflies in her stomach multiplied tenfold as she drew closer and closer.

“Hello Amethyst.”

“Hey Sa-Peridot!”

Well _that_ had been a terrible start.

Amethyst leaned against the fence next to her friend, forcing a casual grin onto her face.

“So, uh, Earthday, huh?”

“Mm hmm.”

Peridot sighed, looking up at the sky.

“Steven keeps telling me that it’s gonna be a big celebration, and I’m going to get ‘gifts’ and there’s gonna be a cake,” she said, her tone melancholic, “So that’ll be nice.”

Amethyst frowned.

“Okay,” she said, concern overriding her anxiety, “Spill it, ‘Dot. What’s wrong?”

“Have you ever wanted something?” asked Peridot, “ _Really_ wanted something, like it’s a _hole_ in your form, and you just… it’s right there, right in front of you, and you should be able to grab it but your body and mouth just start acting like a complete _clod_ and you just _can’t_ and…”

She shook her head.

“No, this is illogical,” she said.

She stood up straight, forcing a big, insincere grin onto her face.

“ _Earthday!_ ” she exclaimed, pumping her fist, “ _Yaaay!_ ”

She sighed, deflating.

“...yay.”

Amethyst sighed and put a hand on her friend’s shoulder. The butterflies tripled again.

“Oh, Peri,” she replied, “I… yeah, I know how that feels. When they’re just right next to you, and you look into their eyes and… you just want to tell them that they’re too damn beautiful to be real, and… you chicken out, and you don’t. And it’s just… you don’t.”

_You can do this, Ame._

Amethyst took a deep breath.

“But then sometimes you just gotta leap,” she said, “You just gotta grab the moment and shout out and just… _just do it!_ ”

Peridot nodded.

“Well, if you need help with Pearl, I can probably…”

“No, you… you _dingus_ , it’s _you!_ ”

The shout came out louder than expected, and Amethyst was suddenly terribly, terribly aware that the others were now looking at her.

“I just…” Amethyst forced her words out. “I… I was gonna ask you into my room tomorrow and we could just… just… well, I got something I wanna show you and… and _someone_ I wanna show you, and I… I just…”

Her tongue felt jumbled once again, but she powered through.

“You and me,” she said, “What do you say?”

Peridot paused for a moment, jaw dropped, mind processing what her friend had just said. Then, in a single rapid move, she leaned forward, grabbing Amethyst’s cheeks and pulling her into a kiss. Their lips intertwined as they stayed joined in that single moment, the sun shining down on them, the gentle wind blowing around them and whipping up Amethyst’s hair.

“Alright, go Amethyst!”

Amethyst blushed at Steven’s cheering, slowly pulling herself back from the kiss. She felt light in both head and body, as if she could just float away. She opened her eyes and stared back into Peridot’s eyes - the green gem, blushing furiously, let out an awkward giggle.

“Heh… wow, I didn’t think that’d happen,” she said to herself.

“Yeah,” nodded Amethyst, “I’m sort of… yeah. Whoa!”

Peridot chuckled again, putting both hands on her friend - no, _girlfriend’s_ shoulders.

“Now, you said you wanted to show me _someone_ ,” she said, emphasising the word.

“Yeah,” replied Amethyst, “But that’s a _surprise._ ”

* * *

The next afternoon found Amethyst and Sadie alone at the temple.

It had already been a busy day. Amethyst had been up at the crack of dawn as Steven rushed everyone out to give Peridot presents (“She’s never had one before, so we’ve gotta make it really special!”) Everything seemed normal - as normal as things ever were in the Temple, anyway - but it was the subtle differences, the handholding, the exchanged glances and little blushes, that told Amethyst that things had changed.

They had spent the morning together playing video games with Steven and Connie (Amethyst very discreetly placing Sadie on the windowsill). Then, after lunch, Peridot, Steven and Connie had gone out to spend the afternoon with Lapis out in the country, leaving Amethyst and Sadie alone once again.

Amethyst sat by the downstairs window, Sadie sitting on the windowsill next to her. They watched the sea and the clouds going by, the warm sun again shining through the glass.

“So it feels good, does it?” asked Amethyst.

_Yeah, it… it really does. It’s not like what I felt when you were cleaning me or when you shoved me in your-_

“Yeah, yeah, I get that, don’t remind me,” Amethyst chuckled, crossing her arms.

_-but it’s just really relaxing. I dunno, I just… can’t describe it well._

“So you don’t get bored?” asked Amethyst.

_...no. Is that weird? It’s just… I don’t._

“Heh, if Peri manages to fix that thing, I might have to give it a try,” said Amethyst, “I mean…”

Her face fell.

“... _if._ ”

There was a short silence.

“Ah hell, it’s Peridot, of _course_ she will!” Amethyst declared at last, “Big problem’s gonna be if you actually _want_ to turn back!”

_Amethyst, come on…_

“Every time I talk to you, it’s like ‘this is nice,’ ‘that was good,’ ‘I’m into this!’” replied Amethyst, “Maybe that’s just what we do. I keep you nice and clean, you can sit in the window, brighten up everyone’s day…”

Amethyst grinned widely.

“And, if you’re up to it, maybe me n’ Peri can find some… _other_ uses for you!”

_Heh, sure sounds tempting, Ame. Sure sounds tempting…_

“And come on!” added Amethyst, picking Sadie up, “Look at you! Look at that little smile, that nice little pose you got going there! Yeah, you know what, I’m just gonna tell Peri not to bother, ‘cause we’ve found your true calling!”

They both laughed.

“So, what do you say, Miller?” asked Amethyst.

_Hmm… ask me later._

She was clearly joking (or at least Amethyst was pretty sure she was joking), and it helped lighten the mood considerably. And yet, the spectre of tonight still loomed, and Amethyst couldn’t help but feel both exhilarated and terrified.

Whatever happened, nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

It was time.

_Literally_ , it was time. If one told Peridot to arrive seven o’clock, she’d time her arrival to the millisecond. She took such things very literally. Therefore, the very moment the clock on the random phone Amethyst had pulled from her junk struck seven, she heard the knocking.

“Amethyst! Are you in there? It’s time for our date!”

Amethyst took a deep breath, picking up Sadie and holding her behind her back.

“Okay,” she said, “Here we go…”

* * *

Peridot stood at the Temple door, adjusting her bow tie. She had fretted about this in her mind all day, and had in fact opened up to Lapis about it when they were out. She got the sense that Lapis didn’t quite get what she was nervous about - ‘I don’t get it. She’s probably just asking to have… what do humans call it? Sex?’ - but it had helped to vent her anxieties. Now she was calm - well, _mostly_. Steven was at Connie’s, the other gems were giving them their space; it was just them, in a nice, safe environment, where nothing could go-

The door opened, and all of Peridot’s anxieties instantly returned tenfold.

Amethyst stood in the door, her own face lit by a bright blush. Her hair swayed slightly in the breeze of the air conditioning, which, in many ways, highlighted the most notable aspect of her apparel - it’s complete absence. Her purple skin almost seemed to glisten in the late evening light - or perhaps that was just Peridot imagining things, her mind’s eye highlighting the beautiful form before her. The folds in her body, the ample size of the midsection, the two orbs on her chest, one slightly larger than the other, and the tinted,  hairy opening between her legs. Peridot didn’t know the Earth terminology for these things, but she did know beauty when she saw it - she was struck dumb.

Peridot’s breath caught, her face burning as if a warm towel had been placed against it. There was a strange buzz running through her body - alien but not at all unpleasant - and she found herself opening and closing her fists in an attempt to relieve some internal tension. Stars, this… this… she had no words, just feelings. _Wonderful, horrible feelings._

“I… shit, I’m sorry, I should’ve made sure you were okay with this before you got here,” said Amethyst, rubbing the back of her head, “I can just reform my…”

“ _NO DON’T!_ ”

Peridot covered her mouth - her face felt like a sauna now.

“I mean… I… I, uh… I find it pleasing,” replied Peridot, “I believe you have what humans would call a… uh…”

Come on, come on, what had Garnet suggested earlier?

“... _hot bod_ ,” finished Peridot, “And your form is appealing as well.”

Amethyst snorted out a giggle - an infectious gesture that soon had Peridot echoing it. Stars, she thought, her laugh was an unpleasant sound - so high-pitched, so many snorts and squeaks. She was deeply grateful that Amethyst could see past it.

“Okay, come in, dork,” she replied, “I’ve got something to show you.”

* * *

Amethyst led Peridot inside, walking backwards to ensure Sadie remained hidden for the time being. The door closed behind them - there was now no chance of being interrupted.

Her whole body tingled in anticipation, terror and more than a little lust. She was still on something of a high from Peridot’s laugh - god, that sound was so perfectly adorable - and was struggling to come up with the words to explain her situation. It didn’t help that it was so weird and complicated. What was she going to say? -  ‘Hey Peridot, I accidentally turned Sadie into a little metal figure with this doodad we need you to fix but also she’s into it and also would you be down for a threesome? Also Happy Earthday!’ -  It sounded stupid just to think of it.

_It’s okay, Ames, just start from the beginning._

Amethyst nodded, mentally thanking that little metal angel on her shoulder.

“So you mentioned I was meeting someone?” said Peridot, “I, uh, I assume she’s going to be taking part in this… _coitus?_ ”

“Heh, little forward, huh Peri?” chuckled Amethyst, “Okay, here’s the deal. Three days ago I was trying to find you an Earthday present, ‘cause I thought I’d have some Homeworld tech you might like, and, uh, I asked for some help… you remember Sadie Miller, right?”

“Sadie, the murderer, yes,” nodded Peridot, her blush deepening slightly, “I… yes, I am familiar with her.”

Okay, that was a good sign.

“Well, we were going through my stuff, and I… uh, I found this little green tube,” continued Amethyst, “Uh, hold on…”

She reached for the nearest pile behind her, still hiding Sadie behind her back. After a little fumbling, she had what she had been feeling for - the green cylinder that had set everything off.

“...so, it’s, uh, this little thing,” said Amethyst, “Happy Earthday.”

Peridot stared, her eyes widening slightly at the object in Amethyst’s hand. Slowly and gingerly, she took it off the quartz, carefully inspecting it, moving it around in her hands. Her breath caught in her mouth - did she _recognise_ this?

“Oh my stars,” she exclaimed, “This is… this must be a prototype Immobile Transportation Assistor! I remember seeing it in the old Earth lab files, I never thought one would still exist!”

“Wait, so, they make more of these?” asked Amethyst.

“No, no, no, they only made about a dozen before Earth was abandoned,” replied Peridot, “A lot of the tech was used for shipbuilding and kindergartening to make things bigger on the inside - the whole freezing and miniaturisation thing was considered frivolous. This is incredibly rare Era-1 technology, and…”

Peridot’s voice squeaked.

“...it’s so _cool!_ ”

“Yeah,” replied Amethyst, “And you know what else? It _works._ ”

* * *

Peridot looked up from the cylinder as Amethyst spoke.

“Of course it works,” she replied, “This is Era-1! Built to last. Nothing like modern finesse, but they don’t exactly…”

She trailed off, a thought striking her.

“...wait a minute,” she said, “ _How do you know it works?_ ”

Amethyst frowned.

“Well,” she replied, “Remember how I mentioned Sadie was with me?”

Peridot gasped.

“Did you… _d-did you…_ ”

Amethyst pulled her other arm out from behind her back.

Peridot regarded the figure in her girlfriend’s hand. It was Sadie alright - the resemblance was _perfect_. Her glossy finish shone in the light of the room, accenting the shape of her body. She looked so calm, so relaxed, so _happy_ \- although Peridot knew that was just the pose she had been making when she had been converted. Still, as she looked into those glossy eyes and that serene grin, Peridot felt that strange buzzing intensify.

What would it be like? Would it be torture, forced forever to stay in one pose, watching the world go by? Or would it be therapeutic, calming, even blissful?

Involuntarily, the words tumbled from her mouth.

“ _I want a go._ ”

She covered her mouth as Amethyst immediately broke into laughter. Oh stars, she thought, she’d just embarrassed herself, Amethyst would never take her seriously again, her life was over, she’d have to go into exile as a goat herder and what even _was_ a goat-

“Oh, this is hilarious!” Amethyst exclaimed, “I’ve had her talking to me for three days about how nice being a little fig’ is, so much that I’m starting to think she won’t want to turn back, and the first thing _you_ say when you find out about it is-” She chortled again, losing her sentence. “Ah, I don’t know what I was afraid of - you two are gonna get along _juuust fine._ ”

“You’ve… spoken?” asked Peridot.

“Yeah, we’ve got a psychic link or something,” shrugged Amethyst, “But yeah, Donut Girl says hi! Oh, and she heard you talking two days ago…”

Peridot’s lips thinned as she remembered the melancholic conversation she’d had with that figure - or rather, _that_ figure. Realising she’d just bared her gem to the _real_ Sadie Killer, she covered her mouth. Oh no, oh no, now Amethyst would think she wasn’t serious, that she wanted to be with Sadie, oh god, oh no…

“And you know what?” added Amethyst, “She likes you. And she likes _me_. And _I_ like you, and you like _me_ , and we both seem to like her, so…”

She grinned.

“So what’s say we make something of this, huh ‘Dot?”

Oh stars, how did she know exactly what to say?

* * *

Oh god, that sounded so _stupid._

“I…” Peridot was biting her lip, opening and closing her fists once more. Eventually, she smiled nervously.

“Please tell Sadie that… I would be very happy for her to join into our relationship,” she replied.

_Oh, thank god!_

Amethyst smiled - at least she hadn’t been the only one worried about this.

“You know she can hear you, dude,” replied Amethyst.

“I… figured as much,” said Peridot, “So, uh, is there a reason she’s been a figure for three days?”

“It says it’s out of charge,” Amethyst shrugged.

“Oh, well, that’s an easy fix,” replied Peridot, “If you’ve got any fragments from the computers of my old handship around, I can probably just swap the battery for a newer, self-charging one. Just gimme a sec and I’ll…”

“Wait.”

Amethyst put a hand on Peridot’s shoulder, her face warming once more. She carefully slipped Sadie in between her breasts for ‘safekeeping’, ensuring that she faced forward so that she could see what happened next.

“I, uh, um… geez, what’s a good line…”

_Tell her we believe in paying in advance._

Amethyst smirked.

“Ms. Miller here,” she said, “Says we believe in _paying in advance._ So before you fix up that little goober…”

She reached forward and plucked off Peridot’s bow tie.

“How about we discuss _payment?_ ”

“I… I… I…”

* * *

If Peridot were a computer, there would now be a message on her screen; _404 Error - Peridot Brain Not Found._ Her mind froze at what Amethyst was suggesting, even though she had known full well that it was probably going to happen. Was _it_ actually going to happen? Where they going to do it, right here, right now? And how on Earth did Amethyst intend to involve Sadie?

Well, this was it, sink or swim. No turning back now.

Amethyst’s sultry grin faltered, and she quickly whispered her reassurance.

“Only if you want to.”

She did want to. She really, really did want to.

She reached up, under the shoulder strap of her jumpsuit, and tugged it up. Slowly, deliberately, she freed her arm from her top; then she did the same to the other. The suit flopped down, revealing her green chest - nothing as nice as Amethyst’s, she thought, too lithe and small. Moving before her anxiety could kick in once again, she pulled the suit down over her rear end, exposing the hairless slit between her legs, and before long had kicked off the last vestige of her clothing. There she was, naked except for her visor, her every flaw and blemish exposed for Amethyst and Sadie to see. She swallowed, and once again, her fists clenched and unclenched.

“Holy shit,” said Amethyst, “You’re fucking beautiful, you know that?”

“I…”

Amethyst stepped forward, gently cupping a hand over Peridot’s cheek. Her whole vision was purple and _stars_ it was so beautiful she felt like bursting into tears.

“You ready?” asked Amethyst.

Peridot nodded. The buzzing in her body was enormous now, clouding her head and straining her muscles, unbearable and yet beautiful. She forced herself to choke out a reply.

“L-let’s go.”

* * *

It began with a kiss.

It was like the one they had had at the lighthouse, but at a far greater intensity. Their tongues met in the middle, exploring the other, intertwining, dancing together as if they were celebrating the joy of the two gem’s union. It was like nothing Amethyst had ever experienced before - not simply in passion, for Amethyst was no stranger to kissing, but in the sense of love behind it. Perhaps it was her mind, but there was a taste to Peridot’s mouth that was so much sweeter than any other - sweeter than that Revolutionary, sweeter than Josephine, sweeter even than Vidalia, sweeter than them all.

She leaned forward and gravity pulled - Peridot tumbled backwards to the floor, falling back from the kiss, eyes still gazing up at the quartz. A sliver of drool ran down her cheek, and Amethyst smiled - everything was alright.

“Alright, Donut Girl,” she said, “I’ll start this up.”

_Don’t take too long - I wanna see how this goes._

Amethyst leaned down, kneeling over Peridot, her thighs bestride her chest. She bent over, mouth moving towards Peridot’s face, and kissed again, gently massaging one of her breasts with her hand, the pad of her thumb stroking circles over pert, dark green nipples. The green gem moaned softly, and Amethyst’s face advanced south from her mouth, sucking down on the side of her neck, biting just softly enough as to not hurt her but just hard enough to send shivers through the already quaking form. As he did so, she began moving backwards, her thighs crossing over Peridot’s waist and towards her feet.

She slithered down Peridot’s body, one hand still rubbing slow, teasing circles over the mounds of her chest, and continued to explore the length of her torso, trim waist, supple hips with her mouth. Before long, her face was over Peridot’s crotch. Carefully, she brought her free hand towards it, gently pulling aside the lips - she grinned as she heard the groan.

“Well,” Amethyst said, “D-down the hatch.”

She brought her tongue down, gently licking the opened slit with the tip. Peridot let out a loud moan, her arms and legs writhing. Amethyst paid little heed, too preoccupied with the maddening  taste of the milky liquid over her tongue. The gooey elixir was sweet-and-sour to the taste, with a texture that was smooth, slightly lumpy. She pulled back and swallowed, smiling contentedly.

“Y-you okay with that, ‘Dot?”

“Uuugh…”

Amethyst frowned, concern flowing through her mind.

“Peridot, that was okay, right?” she asked.

“Ugh… _more._ ”

Amethyst grinned.

“Ask and ye shall receive.”

She dived down again, this time inserting far more of her tongue into the glistening folds. The taste was much stronger now, and the moan was more of a half-scream - she could hear Sadie’s thoughts in her head.

_This is so weird, I’m literally frozen in someone’s boobs as they go down on someone else, why do I like this? Am I a freak or something?_

Amethyst withdrew again, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She waiting a few seconds for Peridot to recover before withdrawing Sadie from her perch, holding her up for her girlfriend to take.

“What… what do I… what do I do with…” Peridot stammered, fumbling to accept the figurine in her grasp.

Amethyst grinned, rolling onto her back and exposing her own vagina to the green gem, a flush of pride fluttering in her chest at the noticeable blush that spread over Peridot’s cheeks.

“I think you can guess,” she said, “But I’ll talk you through it.”

* * *

She and Amethyst had discussed this ahead of time, but as Peridot took hold of her, Sadie wondered if this was all a good idea. Maybe this was wrong, maybe it was _weird_ , maybe she should just tell them to stop. Amethyst had made it very, very clear she could do that at any time…

No. In for a penny, in for a pound. If she didn’t like it, she could just say so.

“Okay, wh-what we need you to do is… make sure her head’s pointing down and, uh, you know, just, uh, push her in, nice and gentle.”

Peridot nodded, still shaking all over from Amethyst’s previous actions. She crawled over, kneeling above the quartz, turning Sadie over so her head was aimed down at Amethyst’s sex. Everything seemed to stand still - and not Sadie, for once - as Amethyst waited for the signal to go.

“You sure you’re okay with this, Donut Girl?”

Sadie would have swallowed, if she could.

_I’m ready._

“Do it.”

Peridot swung her hand down, and for a moment Sadie felt the sense of vertigo. Down, down, down she went, between Amethyst’s titanic thighs, and then… and then…

Darkness.

Sensation.

Oh _god_ , the sensation.

She felt Amethyst seed coating every inch of her upper body, every metallic pore tingling and buzzing with an intensity she could barely describe. It was like an orgasm that covered her entire body from head to toe, drowning her in an incomprehensible ecstasy. Thoughts were annihilated, drowned in the throbbing, pulsing _bliss_.

She changed her mind (or, at least, what of it still functioned). This wasn’t like an orgasm. This was something else, something indescribably different, amazing and erotic beyond belief in its own way. It was like she was one single organ, feeling in one beautiful whole where body parts had no meaning, where brain and heart and sex were one glorious amalgamation.

It was orgasming with thought, Sadie decided at last. And god help her, she wished it would never end. She imagined the device reactivating on its own, freezing Amethyst and Peridot in the moment, shrinking them down (and making her even smaller) - and then it exploded for no good reason, and maybe Pearl would find them. Oh, she’d be scandalised, and she’d hide Amethyst’s little lewd art piece away, and there they’d be, forever together, and…

She shouldn’t want that, and maybe she wouldn’t when her thoughts returned to normal, but right now, the very thought was the definition of heaven.

At last, after what seemed a billion years, Sadie’s vision was filled with light. She almost felt disappointed as Peridot pulled her away from a writhing, moaning Amethyst, panting and drooling in sheer ecstasy. She was covered in light-purple goo, her posture and smile unchanged as always, her mind moaning and squirming, her feelings of arousal only amplified by the fact that she knew Amethyst could hear them.

“Ok,” panted Amethyst, “Okay… I… I think it’s time… we fixed that device… and let Sadie get in on this… you okay to do that, Peri?”

“Yeah,” Peridot breathed, “It’s… it’s not hard…”

* * *

“...and… we’re… _good._ ”

Carefully, Peridot slipped the underside back onto the cylinder, grinning at her girlfriend as she held it up for her. Amethyst, for her part, was rubbing a wet cloth over Sadie, a mischievous smile on her face.

“Well, Donut Girl,” she said, “Time for the main course.”

_No… urgh… don’t stop…_

Amethyst put down the cloth and gently handed her other girlfriend over to Peridot - the green gem took her gingerly in her hand, looking down at her.

“Are you ready to turn back?” she asked.

_I… yes…_

“She’s ready,” nodded Amethyst.

Peridot nodded, gently touching Sadie against the cylinder and pressing the button.

“ _Removing object from storage. Please place the organism on the floor and step back._ ”

Peridot did so and took two paces back.

Slowly, tantalisingly slowly, Sadie began to grow. The sheen dulled as she expanded, revealing once more the pores of her skin, the individual strands of hair on her head, the faint in and out of her chest and stomach as her breath returned to her. The base disappeared, the words ‘Donut Girl’ vanishing into the ether - now it was Sadie Miller (or perhaps Sadie Killer), living, breathing and back in the flesh. As she reached her normal height, she moved for the first time in three days, breathing in long and hard as she rotated her shoulders, wriggled her fingers, clicking her teeth, closing her eyes. The sensation of movement after so long was so strange, so _alien_ \- it was beautiful (horrible?), the ability to stretch and blink and shift liberating (or was she already liberated, and this was confusing and distressing and _everything was fine where it had been_ ). Each thought was second-guessed, a confused mess of sweet release and disappointment that paralysed her decision making.

“Sadie… is everything okay, Sadie?” she distantly heard Peridot ask.

She opened her mouth - wait, how did she form words? Oh right, yeah - and murmured a reply.

“Peridot,” she said, her voice somewhat slurred as she got used to her tongue once more, “Come here.”

Slowly, Peridot stepped forward.

“Is there something you-”

Sadie grabbed Peridot’s face with both hands and yanked her forward, kissing her passionately as her arms wrapped around the green gem’s pyramid of hair. After a moment of shock, Peridot’s tongue gave a riposte to Sadie’s, twirling, entangling, dancing in the merged cavern of their mouths. Yet before they could get too into the action, Sadie was drawing back, her face almost fire-truck red from blushing but her smile wide.

“Hold on,” she said, “Almost forgot.”

She ripped her jacket from her shoulders, hurling it aside - her shirt soon followed, exposing her chest to her partner. Peridot blushed, gingerly extending her hands over her nubs, feeling them experimentally with her fingers. Sensation buzzed through Sadie, and she shuddered and let out a slight whimper, but she didn’t hesitate. She stepped forward once more, lips once more entwined with Peridot’s - oh god, she was beautiful, and her taste was divine.

“Hey, you two forget about me?”

She drew her head back, watching Amethyst come up behind Peridot and wrap her arms around her, one hand on her chest, the other over her slit. She slipped her index finger in, smirking wolfishly as she did - Peridot yelped, eyes rolling upwards. Her hand slackened on Sadie’s breasts.

Sadie’s counterattack was swift. She dropped down, hands grabbing Peridot’s thighs and pulling them apart as she brought her mouth over her crotch. There was no sense of hesitation - any inhibitions in her brain had been fried long ago - as she thrust her tongue through the damp folds, pushing it as deep as it would go. She felt so much _energy_ , and wondered if it had built up while she’d been frozen.

There was a sudden sharp tingle in her own sex, and she gasped. Briefly withdrawing from Peridot, she looked down - a pair of unnaturally long purple fingers were holding it open, while a long, slimy tongue was rubbing it’s surface. The tongue pounced forward suddenly and Sadie’s thoughts were shattered like glass.

She forced herself to regroup what she could and lunged forward again, plunging her tongue into the deep mine of Peridot’s slit. Down it went, down into the milky, slimy interior of her new girlfriend, while all the time her other girlfriend’s tongue penetrating her own desperate, aching sex, overwhelmed by the sensation of so much _warmth_ inside of her, hypnotized by the slight grit of tongue over her needy walls. If any restraint remained, her body succumbed to the greedy demands of Amethyst’s mouth, her urgency turning slow, almost kitten licks, and Sadie had half-a-mind to groan in impatience when Amethyst began to _suck_ \-- _oh my god_.. Her body shook as tension built and built, a force of pent-up pleasure pushing against her, demanding, _screaming_ for release, and she had to hold, _hold, HOLD--_

The dam broke.

If her mind had shattered before, now Sadie’s thoughts outright disintegrated into grains of sand as white fluid erupted from her slit, coating Amethyst’s elongated tongue in a waterfall of slime. Every part of her tingled, buzzed, vibrated in sheer ecstacy, fingers and toes writhing. At the same time, Peridot’s own well spilled open, spraying Sadie’s mouth with warm gooey seed - the sudden action was such that she swallowed hard, tasting the sweet-and-sour substance on her taste buds and feeling it flow down her throat. Fuzzily, she could hear someone half-screaming, half-moaning out Amethyst and Peridot’s names - was that _her?_ \- and her head yanked upwards, drops of white still flowing from her lip to her chin. She locked eyes with Amethyst, and saw the tongue, still coated in white, withdrawing back into her mouth. Driven by the lustful haze, she lunged forward and thrust her tongue between Amethyst’s soft, wet lips, desperate to chase the flavor of their tastes mixing together, drool and all.

Once they’d had their fill, Sadie pulled away, breathless and panting and hot from head to toe. The quartz swallowed and grinned.

“Yeah,” she panted, “This… this is gonna work out…”

Sadie’s legs failed and she tumbled to the ground, Amethyst and Peridot falling down next to her. For a long time, they sat in silence, panting, wheezing, moaning.

Then, at last, Amethyst spoke.

“Wanna go again?”

* * *

What a night it was. The three of them took turns with each other, swapping partners, eating each other out, biting and licking nipples - any idea Amethyst had, and she had a _lot_ of ideas, especially when shapeshifting came into the fray. It was incredibly, unfathomably weird having sex with a purple version of herself, or Amethyst with tentacles, but she supposed she’d discovered that she might be an unfathomably weird person. If so, she was in good company.

Alas, all things had to come to an end. It was past midnight, and the three were now gathered on the floor, entwined in a lazy embrace. Sadie and Peridot had, reluctantly, gotten dressed once more - Amethyst’s room could occasionally get cold, after all.

Sadie turned drowsily to the cylinder, laying on the floor next to them.

“So,” she asked, “Does that machine only work on one person at a time?”

“No,” replied Peridot, “I think it has a maximum capacity of five to a single ‘figurine.’ There’s a psychic connection between all those involved in a single instance.”

“Hmm,” said Sadie, “Interesting. _Very_ interesting.”

“I also remember from one of the reports that there was an issue that stored individuals were able to engage in something they called ‘mental oversynchronisation’. Which, judging by the descriptions, sounds very similar to what we’ve just done, except purely mental.”

“So, like, what happened when I went inside of Amethyst’s...?”

“Most likely, yes.”

Sadie glanced at the cylinder again, Amethyst following her gaze.

“So,” she said, “We’re gonna leave a note next to the thing, right? Tell ‘em what we did, how to undo it?”

“And how long we want,” added Peridot, “As well as an optimal place of storage.”

“Well, how long?” asked Amethyst, “And where?”

Sadie grinned, an excited, almost wild expression.

“Windowsill,” she replied, “Two… no, _three weeks._ ”

She reached into her jacket, pulling out a notepad and a pencil. She wrote down their instructions, making sure that they would require _regular_ cleaning in the sink.

“Uh… should I be a little weirded out that we’re all going for this?” asked Amethyst, “And none of us are asking questions?”

“Nothing about this is normal, Ames,” replied Peridot, “It’s probably better to just run with it.”

Sadie finished writing, placing her note on the floor and picking up the cylinder.

“So,” she asked, “Pose?”

“Nothing that’ll get Pearl upset,” replied Amethyst, “She’s not gonna put us out there if we’re ‘Not Safe For Steven.’ Besides, I don’t want him…”

“Yeah, yeah,” nodded Sadie, “I get you.”

Peridot pondered for a moment.

“A hug,” she said at last, “I think I’d like a hug.”

“You know what, ‘Dot?” replied Amethyst, “That ain’t a bad idea…”

They gathered together again, Amethyst in the middle. She placed her arms around her girlfriends - Sadie snuggled against her stomach, gazing lovingly up at her, and Peridot put her arms around her chest, planting a big grin on her face. She stopped only to press the button on the cylinder, before putting it down and returning the arm to the hug. Amethyst smiled and looked down at her two girlfriends.

“Well,” she said, “Here we-”

“ _Beginning storage process._ ”

They froze.

“ _Converting matter state._ ”

Sadie heard Amethyst’s nervous mental chuckle as they all took on a glossy sheen, their bodies hardening, their hair turning into solid masses of texture.

“ _Activating miniaturisation._ ”

_Quick question,_ said Amethyst, as they rapidly shrank down to a height of four inches and the little silver base formed beneath them, _Do we know if there’s, like, a time limit you can be like this?_

_I… I think I skipped over that_ , replied Peridot, _I_ don’t _remember one?_

“ _Please state storage identification. ERROR: no sentient nearby. Please think a chosen designation.”_

_You got anything?_ asked Amethyst.

_No,_ replied Peridot, _Sadie._

_Yeah, I got a great one,_ declared Sadie, _‘Love.’_

The word ‘Love’ appeared on front of the base in gold letters.

“ _Thank you for using Blue Diamond’s Protoypical Reminder To Peridot-G3R To Name The Device Later. WARNING: no sentient nearby - external psychic link is disabled. Have a nice day._ ”

_So, it might be possible that we might never turn back?_ asked Amethyst.

Sadie chuckled.

_Amethyst,_ she replied, _You say that like it’s a_ bad _thing._

**The End**

**Or Is It?**

**Author's Note:**

> And then what happens next is up to you.
> 
> Well, there we go - my first lewd. My parents must be so proud. I hope you all enjoyed it! This won't be a regular thing by any stretch of the imagination, but I may do another one same day. I have a few ideas.
> 
> But, until next time, thank you all for reading!


End file.
